


Love Me

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cockblockers Hanji and Erwin, Cowboy Style, Crossdressing, Desperate, Dress Up, Eren is Salty as fuck, Eren is also horny as fuck, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Impatient Eren, Impatient Levi, Levi is a cockblock, Lol I can't tag, M/M, Maid, OCD prevails all doh, Oral Sex, Patience is NOT a virtue, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Riding that cock, Smut, Top Eren, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Vibrators, Yaoi, basically all smut, ereri, gay porn, power bottom levi, riren - Freeform, tongue play, yum yum dicky sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Levi's been stressed with Erwin piling more paperwork onto him thanks to the rotting pigs hiding within Wall Sina. He refuses to take a break until Eren makes him take one together. Levi wants to refuse but Eren is too good to resist.





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut one shot, and let's make this very clear. 
> 
> THIS IS TOP EREN AND BOTTOM LEVI. 
> 
> I know people will dislike this fact. However, I'm an experimental writer. I enjoy writing from numerous perspectives and numerous ships. I understand this may not be your cup of tea. But I do ask that you respect that about me.
> 
> Without further ado, let us commence the smexy!

"Levi, you've been mulling the same documents for the last six hours," Eren whined. I hummed, however did nothing more knowing that the Titan brat continued to sulk and pout from the comfort of the couch. I skimmed, checked, and signed more papers. The while the stack was noticeably less than a few hours prior, I still had many to go through.

"I can't ignore them," I mumbled. "Erwin would have my head." Eren groaned before flopping back on the couch. "You don't have to stay here, you know," I pointed out. "You're not even helping me in the least bit."

"I would if I could," he muttered. "But Armin confuses me too much."

"I could teach you to read," I responded. "Erwin taught me and I turned out well. You're younger than me so you should pick up quickly."

"Liar, I'd bang your ass at every moment before learning from you," Eren blatantly stated. I blinked rapidly before aggressively signing the current document under my hands. I was almost positive I looked flushed but quickly tried to mask it by taking a big gulp of tea.

"Unlike some brats, I've got self restraint," I said. Suddenly, Eren got up and smirked as he walked around to lean over my back and threw his arms over my shoulders, straddling the back of the chair.

"Self restraint?" he whispered into my right ear making my shoulders tense. "Why don't we find out how good that self restraint of yours is, Levi?" I shuddered as his pink tongue licked my ear lobe before he rested his chin in the crook of my neck. A small gasp escaped my mouth as he ran his hand under my shirt, tracing my collarbones. This brat was unwinding my barriers with every touch of his sinful fingers.

However, there had to be a limit for everything. I abruptly stood up and threw his arms away. I turned grabbed the collar of his uniform.

"Eren, I need to get these done. Do me a favor and take a seat or go bother someone else," I growled. Eren slapped my hand away and sighed.

"Oh, so I'm a bother to you, huh, Levi? You think this is a game to me? Is my love really that insubstantial to you?" he scoffed. "Fine then. Be that way, captain." I immediately regretted my actions as I watched Eren stomp away, eyes looking forward with no remorse. I immediately bolted after him and caught his shoulder.

"Eren, wait!" I cried. "I didn't mean it like that. I just have a lot of paperwork and—"

"Would it hurt you to spend casual time with me even once over the last 18 days?" Eren sternly said. "I train, I shower, I eat, and then I wait on your goddamned couch everyday. Time passes by, and all I can do is watch you. Why can't you just come over and love me?"

"It's my job, Eren! I'm sorry, I-I'll make it up to you, okay? I've just been stressed over this. It'll pass and we can hang out for a little, alright?" I urged. Suddenly, Eren gripped my arms and leaned dangerously close to my ears. I could feel his breath on my neck and his heart beat against my chest.

"Levi," he whispered. "...I can't wait anymore." My world was suddenly flipped as Eren picked me up over his shoulder so my vision was upside down. My body hit the unused sheets of my bed and Eren swiftly went to work stripping me of all my harnesses and clothes as well as his own. The cold air made me hiss before my mind narrowed onto an ill-fated situation. For a slight moment, I glared at him as his eyes glazed over me like I was a hunk of meat. He adjusted himself so his body blocked my view of the horror.

"You'd better clean and fold those goddamn clothes, Yeager," I spat. He chuckled and left butterfly kisses starting with my lips and flew down my chest to my happy trail before he nudged my cock and let his deft fingers wrap around my shaft. I gasped, and Eren took the chance to take my tongue between his fingers. I silently cursed him and his damn long fingers. His nails scratched along my tongue as I sucked, and he squeezed and abused my poor appendage. I whimpered and let a wave of euphoria waft over me.

Suddenly, Eren swiped his thumb over my tip smearing precum all over his hand and sent a shudder through my body.

"Ah, Elen," I tried to say his name but his grip on my tongue was ever present. Eren chuckled before letting go and sucking on his digits, drinking in my saliva.

"What do you desire?" he asked. I replied by kicking his thighs and forcefully pulling him onto the bed.

"You're. Too. Fucking. Slow," I grunted. I leaned down and began to immediately took his semi-hard erection into my slack jaws. Eren hummed in amusement at how eagerly I glorified his cock. He grinned and watch as his cock disappeared into my mouth and met the back of my throat over and over.

I narrowed my eyes, perturbed by his arrogant expression and constricted my throat. A disheveled moan erupted from his vocal cords as I felt his thighs tense against my cheeks. I growled sending a vibration and Eren's body jerked from under him sending him back flat against the bed as he came inside my mouth. I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt him shoot down my throat, warm and fluid. He didn't taste particularly well nor horrible either. It was simply... Arousing. Arousing and seductive.

I sucked and swallowed like a baby suckles milk before pulling back. Eren was still hard and I leaned up to kiss the tip. I clamored up with ragged breaths. I sucked on my own fingers in a mix of my saliva and any remnants of Eren's semen. Hovering over his cock, I bent my arm back and shuddered as my cold coated fingers went up my ass. I prodded myself open eyeing Eren whose irises were growing into a dark iridescent green. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he watched every single one of my movements. My trembling body, my twitching muscles, the roll of my tongue as it lolled. I whined yearning for more knowing full well my fingers barely reached the one spot that made me implode.

Suddenly, Eren reached up and ripped my hands away before holding my waist stable. I could see he was about to go insane. With a smirk, I relaxed and slid myself down onto his cock in one fluid movement.

Our lips locked and we moaned into each other. Eren took no time in thrusting me up only for my body to crash back down to the hilt, ass against balls. I screamed as my breath was knocked out of me. Eren hit my prostate over and over. I dig my nails against his shoulders which only seemed to drive him further. Skin slapping skin was the only sound that resonated through the room. My muscles began to lock as my toes curled into the sheets that were slowly becoming drenched in sweat.

"Eren, Eren, Eren!" I moaned, dragging out his name like a tribal chant.

"Goddamnit, Leeeeevvii," Eren groaned. "I-I can't, no more, I—"

"Cum inside of me, Eren. Let me take you all. Fill me until I'm dripping wet. Fuck me until I forget my own name and I know only yours. Ah~ Eren!" My ears popped as Eren pulled me down and drowned out out voices as I felt my him cum into my ass, string after string slithering out of his pulsing cock.

We stayed still for what seemed like hours. Gradually, the numbness in my limbs faded and I pulled off of Eren. He stared at the ceiling seemingly lost on Cloud 9. All of a sudden, the creeping feeling I hated prowled its way onto my skin.

"I need to shower. I feel so gross right now," I stated. Eren grumbled before rolling over to face me in bemusement.

"Can't we cuddle for a little?" he asked.

"No." With that I tried to sit up only for an uncomfortable feeling to make its way down my body making me lay down. "Carry me, Eren," I ordered. Eren chuckled and propped himself onto an elbow.

"Aw, was I too hard? I figured you were having fun," he chortled.

"It's not that!" I retorted. "It's, um, it... If I stand now, your cum will drop out... It'll stain the floor." Eren stared for a second before laughing. His voice echoed in the room as he clutched his gut. "It's not funny, brat!"

"Oh no, Levi, it's fucking hilarious," he noted. "Imagine the great Levi crawling across the floor all cuz he's scared of some semen dropping shit from his ass. It's like shitting but liquidier."

"I'm going to kill you, Eren," I threatened.

"You wouldn't," he said with a smile. I sighed knowing he was right.

"Yeah yeah, provided you don't betray humanity. Of course, if you did, I would be forced to obstinate from fucking our prisoner," I explained. "And that," I poked his cheek, "would be unfortunate." Eren blew a raspberry before standing up and lifting me. But I jolted in his arms crashing both of us to the floor with a resounding fall when I felt liquids slosh inside of me.

Eren and I both shouted when the door suddenly burst open revealing a gaping Erwin and knowing Hanji.

The four of us exchanged glances before Eren slowly backed behind me so I was blocking his man jewels all the while his hand covered mine. The two entered and closed the door before Hanji burst out laughing and slapped Erwin on the shoulder. She pulled him close before speaking.

"Told ya Eren topped. You owe me $50 when we get back to Sina," she cackled. Erwin shook his head.

"I could have sworn Levi was a virgin and that he would top anyway," he mumbled.

Hanji snorted and said, "You were wrong, on both accounts. Anyway, I'll leave you two to it."

"Haha, you said tutu," Erwin said, smirking at the scientist only to be reprieved by a swift punch in the gut. Erwin crumpled to the floor in agony. Hanji proceeded to drag him out of the room forcefully by his precious toupee.

When the door closed leaving Eren and I alone again, we stared at each other before laughing. Eren properly carried me again to the bathroom where we showered. When we were done, we threw clean sheets onto the bed after removing the old ones and cuddled for a little bit.

"That was certainly strange," Eren commented.

"Indeed," I muttered in compliance. "For once, I'm tired. I might actually sleep today." Eren's eyes softened as he tickled his face into my hair that was still sticking up in all sorts of directions from the shower.

"That would be good," he said. "I love you, Levi."

"Humph, I love me too," I said in a snarky tone. Eren slapped my butt making me shudder.

"Ass."

"I know. Hah, I love you too, Eren. Good night, brat."

"Good night, Levi."

That night or morning or whatever passed in peaceful slumber. I did not dream of blood or pain or screams of those long gone. Instead, I was granted a time of dreamless stature, an epitome of emptiness that's filled with content. Yet, when I woke, Eren was no where to be found. I was surprised when I looked around and the pile of paperwork was gone. I rushed over naked as the day I was born and stared at the empty spot on my desk. In it was a note. I furrowed my brows as I read the slip of paper.

'Hey, Levi! Just wanted to let you know, I love you with all my butt! I would say heart, but my butt is bigger. I convinced Erwin into doing your paperwork for you even though it technically was his work in the first place in exchange, for well... A favor. There's something in the closet. Prepare yourself and get down to the foyer please. ~Eren'

I raised a brow in curiosity and tossed the note. I trekked to the closet and swung open the screen.

If my eyes had bags before, they got bigger.

In front of my were cat ears and a tail, a maid's outfit, and a large ass purple goddamn vibrating butt plug with no remote in sight.

Eren, that bastard.

It was time I proved to him how much of a man I am though. I fearlessly put everything on. Nothing was too uncomfortable, even the butt plug as nice. But just as I took the first step into the hallway, I fell to my knees and shook as my ass vibrated with the highest setting.

"FUCK YOU, EREN!" I screamed.

"Any time!" came a curt reply from the nearby foyer area outside  the kitchen. Oh, I was so gonna kick Eren's butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I feel like this took forever but it's done now ^^ hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
